


Acontecimentos Inesperados

by fofifia



Series: Portuguese Works [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2016, Akashi bby stop taking things so literally, Kuroko you sly fucker, M/M, Portuguese, upside down - Freeform
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fofifia/pseuds/fofifia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Às vezes coisas que não estavamos à espera acontecem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acontecimentos Inesperados

**Author's Note:**

> Akakuro week 2016 day 2 - Late
> 
> Upside down / Treats / Language
> 
> Chosen: Upside down

\- Hey, Akashi-kun, achas qu...-

Kuroko estava prevenido para um monte de coisas.

Kuroko estava pronto para um monte de coisas.

Kuroko estava à espera de um monte de coisas.

Kuroko não estava preparado para o que viu quando abriu a porta.

\- Umm... devia voltar noutra altura ou...?

\- Ah, Kuroko, eu estava à tua espera.

Era muito difícil levar Akashi a sério quando este estava pendurado de pernas para o ar, a jogar shogi com Midorima como se fosse a coisa mais banal do mundo.

\- Umm, Akashi-kun eu não quero parecer rude, mas o que estás a fazer?

\- Ah, existe este mito, aquele sobre estar de pernas para o ar ajuda-te a ordenar as ideias, e eu queria testa-lo.

\- E como é que o Akashi-kun convenceu o Midorima-kun a participar nisto.

\- Como não envolvia qualquer trabalho físico da minha parte, e, no fundo, isto me dá uma vantagem para eu finalmente conseguir ganhar contra ele no shogi eu achei que podia participar nesta esperiência, nanodayo. - respondeu Midorima, ajeitando os seus óculos.

\- Mas devo admitir que é difícil concentrar-me. Isto faz um grande esforço nos abdominais. Ah, cheque-mate, Midorima.

\- Como?! Argh nem com uma estúpida vantagem consigo ganhar.

\- Eu sou invencível.

Midorima saiu da sala chateado e um pouco desiludido.

\- Kuroko, podes ajudar-me a descer?

\- Sim, claro mas antes...- Kuroko sorria poucas vezes, desta vez dito sorriso não era suave ou doce (como normalmente, nas alturas raras em que aparecem, são) mas sim traquinas. - diz-me Akashi-kun, alguma vez viste o Spiderman?

Akashi levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto Kuroko andava na sua direção e respondeu com cautela.

\- Sim....

\- E viste o clássico beijo entre o Peter e a Mary-Jane?

Kuroko estava ajoelhado à frente de Akashi neste momento, a tentar ficar mais ou menos com a cara à mesma altura do que a do Akashi.

\- Sim...

\- Oi, Akashichi viste o Midori...-

Kise estava prevenido para um monte de coisas.

Kise estava pronto para um monte de coisas.

Kise estava à espera de um monte de coisas.

Kise não estava preparado para ver o Akashi de pernas para o ar e o Kuroko a beija-lo a la Spiderman style quando abriu a porta.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu na verdade escrevi isto a tempo mas ando a passar os meus trabalhos para aqui sooo.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado.  
> Se virem algum erro avisem-me!  
> Feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> Woo happy late b-day to me! It was yesterday.


End file.
